Reminiscence
by Sasha Warren
Summary: There is something special about Ginny, and Voldemort wants it. Meawhile, Ginny has lost her memory and is wandering the streets, while her friends look for her.
1. Default Chapter

"Reminiscence"  
by Sasha Warren  
  


Summary: There is something special about Ginny, and Voldemort wants it. Meawhile, Ginny has lost her memory and is wandering the streets, trying to find herself.   
  
Rating: PG13 for mild cussing, suggestive writing.   
  
J.K Rowling owns all the characters :(  
  
  
Ginny sat in front of the mirror at the burrow, staring at her seventeen year old body. Finally, after all these years she had matured. Her red hair covered her shoulders and lower back. Suddenly she heard a rap on the door. She quickly covered herself with a discarded towel from the floor.  
"Yes?" she called.  
"Ginny dear, it's mum."  
"Alright, come in."  
Mrs. Weasley walked in.  
"Oh, you are done with your shower."  
"Yeah."  
"Hurry now, we have to leave the house in half an hour."  
"Ok."  
Mrs. Weasley left the room, leaving Ginny very much alone. Ginny dropped the towel to the floor and walked to the bureau to pull out some clothing. Since it was still a bit chilly in September, she pulled on a long sleeved tee and some jeans. Her hair had grown very unruly over the years, though not a much as her friend, Hermione. Hermione. With that name a sting of pain raced through her. She missed Hermione. After graduation last year, Hermione had gone off to study in Ecaudor, leaving Ginny lonely. Mail was slow between the two countries, even with owls. Ginny got one or two letters a month, but it wasn't the same. Her brothers Charlie and Percy were now married and had their own lives. Bill was more of a free spirit and decided to live no where, visiting only on holidays. Fred and George were taking a few years off of studying, much to Mrs. Weasley's dislike, to go "soul searching". Ron was studying alongside his girlfriend, Hermione, in Ecaudor. Harry, oh Harry. In fact, Ginny had not heard from Harry all summer. She knew he was trying for Quidditch, but did not know where or when. She pushed all the painful thought from her mind and turned her attention back to getting ready. She had everything packed. So, she dragged her trunk down the stairs of the house.  
"Mum!" she called "I'm ready to leave!"   
Mrs. Weasley came thumping down the stairs.   
"Damn!" she called "Where are the others?"   
"Mum, have you forgotten," cried Ginny "I'm the only Hogwarts student, left!"  
"Oh yes." said Mrs. Weasley softly. Then she burst into tears.  
"You litte sprouts, grow up so fast!" she wailed as Ginny awkwardly patted her back.   
"Come on Mum. We should go."  
The two walked out of the house and piled into their new car, which was a gift from the ministry. It was an old car, which hardly worked, but was nice all the same. Ginny started the car with a flick of her wand, and they drove off.  
  
  
I KNOW! It's short at first. Will get a lot longer. It has a wonderful plot, but the first chapter had to be plotless in order to develop my idea correctly. The thing is, the HP books start out kinda plotless in order to develop the plot in a good way. That is what I'm trying to do. It will be better! I know, I wrote it :D  



	2. Pure Bliss

**- Chapter 2 -  
  
Pure Bliss  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, expect a few from Ginny's year which I had to add in to "fill" it up a bit.   
Note: I am in a good mood! Bold means thoughts. **_  
  
  
*  
"You litte sprouts, grow up so fast!" she wailed as Ginny awkwardly patted her back.   
"Come on Mum. We should go."  
The two walked out of the house and piled into their new car, which was a gift from the ministry. It was an old car, which hardly worked, but was nice all the same. Ginny started the car with a flick of her wand, and they drove off.  
*  
  
_

Ginny stared out the window as her auburn hair whipped in the wind. Mrs. Weasley was bent over the wheel, looking very stressed. Ginny tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and tightened her grip on her handbag. Just then, the car pulled into King's Cross. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny went around to the back of the car and pulled out Ginny's trunks.   
"Come along Ginny.." called Mrs. Weasley who was a few strides ahead of her.   
Ginny quickened her pace to catch up to her mother who was busy scratching her nose and humming a lively tune. Ginny kissed her mother goodbye and got onto platform nine and three-quarters.   
  
Ginny wandered through the train, when she finally found an empty compartment. **Empty** she thought. The word stuck in her brain like glue. Empty as usual. She was all alone and she found it quite depressing indeed. Just then a knock on the door came and Ginny jumped in excitement.   
"Hello?" she called. The door slowly creaked opened. In peeked a face.  
"Oh hello Colin!" smiled Ginny.  
Colin nodded and smiled. Ginny noticed that he had become extemely handsome over the years. He was no longer the sqeaky little boy who had fawned over Harry Potter. He had grown much taller, about a head taller than Ginny. From behind him came a boy who looked like a carbon copy of Colin only much tinier.   
"Hi Dennis!" spoke Ginny, who had not broken her gaze with Colin's. Dennis was a fifth year, and extremely tiny for his age. The three sat down in the compartment and began chatting.   
"So what have you been up to?" asked Ginny tentatively  
"Ah, nothing much." started Colin  
"Oh!" gasped Dennis "Did you know that Colin got one of his pictures in a muggle newspaper ?"  
"Did you really?" asked an astonished Ginny.   
Colin blushed furiously.   
"Yes, I still love photographs."   
Ginny suddenly had a picture of eleven-year old Colin snapping pictures of Harry every ten minutes. She smiled to herself.   
  
The next hours on the train were full of wizard card swapping, the telling of tall-tales and many laughs. When the train finally pulled to a stop, everyone stepped out of the train and followed Hagrid to the horseless carriages.   
  
When the carriages pulled near to the castle, Colin, Ginny, and Dennis stepped from them and walked into the castle to watch the sorting. The sorting was rather boring, well, actually Ginny had never found it interesting in the first place. She sat herself next to Cloe Jacobs, Savanna Traybon, and Madison Casey, who were all in her year.   
Cloe tucked a piece of her short blonde hair behind her ear and laughed.   
Ginny was green with envy. Ginny was alone, as usual. Hermione, Ron and Harry were her only friends and they were now gone. Cloe, Madison, and Savanna were always on their own, they never really included her. Ginny was pulled from her thoughts when Madison tap her on the shoulder. Ginny turned to see Madison's pudgy face split into a wide grin.  
"What?" questioned Ginny shyly.  
"See Josh over there?" squealed Madison as she tossed her long gold hair over her shoulder.  
"Yeah..." continued Ginny  
"He is SUCH a fox!" squeaked Madison.   
Ginny groaned. She had never busied herself with shameless flirting and staring at boys. Indeed, she thought Josh was cute, of course every girl thought that, but she didn't fancy him in any way. She turned to her right, to see Savanna quietly picking at her food.   
Savanna, was normally quiet, like Ginny, but normally joined in on all the fun.   
"Are you alright?" said Ginny softly.  
Savanna nodded her green eyes watering. "I'm just a bit tired." she yawned, making her brown hair flutter. Ginny turned. She felt so out of place, she didn't belong with these people! She stood up smoothing her robes.  
"Where are you going?" asked Cloe.  
"I'm tired, I'm going to go up to bed."  
"You don't know the password," chimed in Madison stupidly.  
Ginny moaned. "I'm a prefect!" she said annoyedly.   
"Do you want to come?" Ginny motioned to Savanna.  
Savanna began to nod when Cloe shot her a look of fury.  
"Y-No." she muttered "I'm ok."  
Ginny began to trudge up the stairs, her weight dragging.   
  
Up in dormitory, Ginny pulled on her pajamas and climbed into bed, her eyelids heavier. She finally drifted into a fitful sleep.   


*  


  
Somewhere faraway, two men were sitting in large highbacked chairs talking in low rasping voices.   
"Wormtail?" spoke the first voice, which was a voice as cold as ice.  
  
"Y-Yes master?" stuttered the other man.   
"Did you get it?"  
"N-no" stammered the man.  
"STUPID GIT!" shrieked the man, leaving Wormtail cowering.  
"I will though master, I promise."  
"How?"   
"I-I have them all except the one."  
"Which one?"  
"Arion, I believe." stuttered the man once more.   
"But you have, Larash, Menkli, and Sarabish?"   
"T-That I do."  
"Very well. Have you located the Arion?"   
"Y-yes."  
"Whom?"   
Wormtail leaned over and whispered into Voldemort's ear.  
"Ahh." murmered Voldemort.  
"Now," he said icily "I need it before March, or it will be useless. Set out now."  
Wormtail nodded and then faded into the dismal darkness.   


*  


Ginny awoke to a small pain in her chest. She looked over to see Cloe peacefully snoring in her bed, as well as Savanna and Madison. She could also hear the mutters of Jasmine Wallace. Ginny ran a finger through her hair and rested her head.  
**This **she thought **is pure bliss.   
  
**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R/R! No, it will not be Ginny/Colin, do not worry. Also do not worry about Josh, Madison, Jasmine, Cloe, or Savanna, they are just fillers and do not play big roles at all! REVIEW!! YAY! 


End file.
